


Жемчуг с оловом

by Ampaseh



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 12:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20693219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ampaseh/pseuds/Ampaseh
Summary: Внутри каждой жемчужины, думаешь, песчинка? Не-а, там паразит. Точно тебе говорю, я сам слышал. Разложившийся паразит — если жемчуг натуральный, конечно.





	Жемчуг с оловом

**Author's Note:**

> «Тот, кто смешивает драгоценные камни и жемчуг с оловом, больше бесчестит себя, чем жемчуг». (Иоанн Дамаскин)
> 
> Написано на Фандомную Битву-2019 для команды [Metropolis DC](http://fk-2019.diary.ru/p218310351.htm).

О Брюсе говорят — паразит.

Вот паразит, а, присосался к нашей нефти, к нашему золоту. Это наша земля! Мы свободная страна, всё должно быть нашим, зачем мы кормим всяких дармоедов, которые дарят своим бабёнкам жемчуга. Внутри каждой жемчужины, думаешь, песчинка? Не-а, там паразит. Точно тебе говорю, я сам слышал. Разложившийся паразит — если жемчуг натуральный, конечно.

Кларк знает, что это ложь.  
Он знает: Бэтмен — та самая жемчужина, что кропотливо, слой за слоем, нарастала поверх трагедии. Главная драгоценность Готэма. Обыватели любят неяркий, сумеречный блеск, видят в нём красоту, но для каждой раковины перламутр — лишь средство защиты. Настоящий жемчуг рождается, когда моллюску больно.

О Кларке говорят — соль земли.

На нём бы пахать, ну и что, что очкарик. Парень из народа, кровь с молоком. Простой работяга, вот на таких Земля-то наша и держится, на их плечах и стоит.

Брюс знает: ошибка в самой сути, ведь речь даже не о землянине, о криптонце.

Брюс знает, что каждое слово — правда.


End file.
